


Come back to me

by Applesaucemeowmeow



Series: Life after the war [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra is soft, Drunk Catra, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Melog is not in this fic, Not Beta Read, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, catra is just a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucemeowmeow/pseuds/Applesaucemeowmeow
Summary: Someone "accidentally" fed Catra catnip. The Best friends Squad and Super Pal Trio compete for Catra's attention.In which Catra is drunk on catnip.And everyone else has an obsession with cats.Fic is not Beta Read!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Life after the war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789045
Comments: 11
Kudos: 345





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic! Pls, pardon my mistakes as this isn't beta read and I wrote this in the middle of the night.
> 
> We had drunk Adora but I can't help but think of drunk Catra. I hope this story makes sense!
> 
> Italics are Adora's inner thoughts!

It had been a long day of helping out in the Fright Zone.

After Horde Prime was defeated and magic was restored to Etheria, the Princesses had a meeting to discuss what was to be done. Buildings and villages destroyed during Horde Prime's time on Etheria had to be repaired and some structures need to be rebuilt. Among all the chaos, it had also been decided that the Fright Zone will be going through some reconstruction before Scorpia could rise to the throne that she deserves. Of course, everyone volunteered to help out.

Adora sighed as she walked through the campsite that the alliance had set up temporarily during their stay at Fright Zone while stretching her muscles. She had spent a long day as She-Ra, helping out with tearing down pieces of the old buildings and lifting the heavy materials required to rebuild the buildings along with the other princesses and she all she wanted now were cuddles with her soft girlfriend, Catra. Maybe Catra would allow Adora to rub her ears or even give her a chance to pat that fluffy tummy that she sported! Pushing back those thoughts, she took a look around, hoping to see a certain cat-like girl but all she saw were the princesses sitting around the campfire they've built, seemingly relaxing with small conversations going on within themselves while Catra herself, was nowhere to be seen.

Adora frowned, disappointed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get her well-deserved cuddles anytime soon. She recalls Catra leaving a few hours ago after she announcing that she was heading towards Entrapta's makeshift tent lab to pick up some parts needed for the reconstruction going around but Adora hasn't seen her anywhere after that. A closer look around made her realize that Scorpia and Entrapta weren't anywhere around either.

_Maybe they were all in Entrapta's tent?_

She decided to make her way down to Entrapta's lab to check if there was anything wrong and hopefully find her girlfriend there too

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . .....

What Adora found was ... not what she would've expected ... in a million years or so...

When she got to the tent, she had expected to be dragged in by Entrapta and forced to listen through one of the many theories the enthusiastic girl came out with. However, she was met with the turned backs of Entrapta and Scorpia as they huddled over something, unaware of her presence.

_There they are!_

Catra however, was still nowhere in sight.

"Hey, guys!" She called out. "Have you seen Catra anywhere?"

That seemed to get their attention.

"Oh hey, Adora! Didn't see you there haha" Scorpia turns around laughing awkwardly and looking sheepish.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed. It was then Adora realized that Scorpia was carrying a certain someone in her claws.

_Someone that she spent the past hour looking for._

Her first reaction was relief. At least Catra wasn't hurt. However, that relief soon turned into concern when she realized Catra wasn't thrashing around like how she usually did when Scorpia hugged her or picked her up. She tried to get closer to Scorpia so she could take a closer look.

Well, she did try until she was blocked by Entrapta's hair? And Scorpia seems to have moved back a bit during the process?

Before Adora could try again or ask why did they do that, Catra let out a small contented purr from Scorpia's claws and opened her eyes.

"Catra! Are you alright?" She asked.

She expected a scoff or a casual remark but she got none. The girl wasn't protesting about being in Scorpia's claws either. Her eyes met Catra's mismatched ones trying to spot any signs of discomfort. There was none. However, the said girl had a glazed over look in her eyes? Before Adora could ask if she was okay again, Catra suddenly mewled out.

"Adowa?"

_What the f-! What just happened? Adowa? That's me right? She's calling for me? I haven't heard that since we were 5 and that was back when Catra couldn't pronounce her words properly..._

"Uh..." Adora started.

"I'msorryweaccidentallydruggedher" Scorpia blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Uhm... I said we're sorry we accidentally drugged her..." Scorpia whispered out.

Adora stood there, processing the words.

_Drugged her... drugged her... Catra's drugged... drugged... drugs... isn't that bad?_

She opened her mouth but no words came out of it.

Entrapta seemed to have sensed her distress and spoke out, explaining the effects of the drugs. They sat down in a circle, with Catra still in Scorpia's claws. Adora felt mildly upset that she wasn't the one holding Catra but she quickly pushed down the thought.

_Scorpia has the right to hold her. Shes Catra's friend too._

But that did not stop her from wishing it was her arms that Catra was snuggling in

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Apparently, it was a new type of plant Scorpia and Perfuma found growing near the outskirts of Fright Zone earlier in the day.

When Scorpia brought it into the tent for Entrapta to take a look at it, Catra who was there accidentally breathed it in and proceeded to bite into it. Which resulted in the current situation.

"We've decided to name the plant 'Catnip'" Entrapta started.

"It's named that way as I did my research and found that there's a chemical compound in the plant that attracts and affects specifically felines and as we all know Catra's basically a cat. When a cat smells catnip, it causes the cat to go crazy and when they consume it, it acts as a sedative. Oh! And they tend to react hyperactively although, after a certain amount of time, cats under the influence of catnip seem to calm down and get sluggish and sleepy. At least that was what I got from observing Catra!" She ended her rambles enthusiastically.

Adora's brain seemed to have shut down.

All she got from that speech was 'hyperactive' and 'sleepy'.

"Is it safe for her though?" she asked.

"Don't worry! Catnip is relatively harmless! It is not addictive and the active ingredient is nontoxic and therefore has no adverse effects on cats or Catra!" Entrapta beams.

"Oh, that's great then!" Adora breathed out.

"I'll bring her back to our tent and rest for the night." She made a move to pick Catra up from Scorpia's claws, noting the slight reluctance the other girl displayed as she lifted Catra into Adora's arms. Once she was in her arms, Catra started purring and snuggling into Adora.

"Adowaaaa" she mewls out. Proceeding to beam brightly at her before snuggling into her Adora's chest.

Adora swore she almost had a heart attack there in Entrapta's lab. She barely registers Entrapta scribbling out notes in the corner or Scorpia being flustered in the background. Blushing lightly, she clutches Catra close to her, making her way to the tent opening, smiling to herself. She was definitely gonna enjoy the night if Catra was going to be behaving this way.

However before she could step out of the door, a certain purple-haired tendril containing catnip shot out and waved under Catra's nose. Almost immediately, the catgirl shot out of Adora's arms in favor of the damned plant. Adora groaned and turned back only to see Entrapta trying her best to look innocent while Catra pawed at her hair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Adora sighed for the 66th time that night.

She was supposed to be back in bed and cuddling up with Catra and getting the rest she deserved after the long day.

_But a certain someone just had to ruin it._

She let out a puff of annoyance from her position on the floor as she not so subtlely glared in Entrapta's direction. The purple-haired genius was entertaining Catra with a giant robot that had spinning mechanical birds which the catgirl was trying to bat at while Scorpia was... petting her?

"Catra? Do you wanna go back now?" Adora tried.

She didn't get a response.

"Cat-"

"I think it would only be wise to let Catra stay here for the night. Just so I can take notes about this situation" Entrapta cuts in.

Scorpia seems to light up too. "Oh! I'll stay and help!" she chirps.

"What?" Adora blurts out.

_No! She's supposed to be in bed with me..._

She glances at Catra, who was happily pawing at Entrapta's hair again and decided she had dealt with enough things today. Adora was going to get Catra back in bed with her tonight. One way or another. She stood up and begin to approach the trio.

"Sorry guys. I think it'll be better if she was with me for the night." She starts. Entrapta and Scorpia looked at each other for a moment and she took the chance to pluck Catra, who was currently tangled in Entrapta's hair out of the mess. However, she was met with resistance. Adora looked down to see a purple tendril wrapped around Catra's waist.

"Excuse me?" she half yelled. Annoyance showing on her face.

Entrapta and Scorpia refused to look at Adora.

Just then Bow and Glimmer peeked into the tent.

"Adora? Is everything ok? We heard yelling..." Bow asked.

"Yeah! Just help me get Catra out of here!"

"... ..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

CRASH

A loud sound rang out from Entrapta's tent as Catra knocked over something in her quest to chase after a sparkly magic sphere Glimmer had produced as means to lure her over to Adora's side.

"Huh... That's kinda cute " Glimmer muttered as Catra bounded over to her, looking at her with dilated eyes. Glimmer stretched out her hand to rub the other girl's ears. Catra started purring and leaned into her touch, nuzzling her cheek into Glimmer's hand, her tail wagging lazily in the background. Glimmer's cheeks heated up and she started to furiously rub her hands against the other girl's cheeks while muttering something about horde scum and being unfair.

Meanwhile, in the background, Adora and Bow swore they saw steam coming out of Glimmer's ears.

"Do you think Catra will let me pet her too?" Bow squealed, his eyes sparkling brightly.

All Adora did was to pout slightly while she stared at the scene in front of her mutely.

_That was supposed to be reserved for me..._

Glimmer was actually having fun petting Catra. Catra was just so soft and warm she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Adora, who got to hold Catra every night in bed. Nights in Etheria could be cold at times while sometimes a queen just needs some fluff in her life. Grinning to herself, Glimmer decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted, making mental notes to get herself some of that catnip that Adora explained to her about while they were trying to get Catra's attention earlier on.

"Just in case." she thought.

Glimmer's happiness was short-lived as Catra leaped away from her, in favor of Scorpia when she walked past, holding a cardboard box that Catra jumped into after she set it down.

Adora and Bow barely registered Glimmer dragging her feet across the tent to join them. The Best Friend Squad stared in the direction of Scorpia and Catra.

Scorpia was gushing madly about how she always wanted to do this while sitting down next to the box and petting Catra who was purring loudly after settling herself comfortably into the box. Entrapta joined them and wrapped her hair tendrils around the purring cat, smiling when she saw her snuggle into it.

"I must say this does feel great." Entrapta lets out softly.

"It does right? We should do this more often! Super Pal Trio bonding time!" Scorpia said.

_Wait... what?!_

"Bow! Do something! We can't let them win Catra over!" Glimmer nudged Bow in the ribs repeatedly.

Adora seemed to be too lost in her thoughts to actually do anything so Glimmer thought she had to step up and take charge of this whole situation.

"Uhm. Let me see what I have!" Bow said as he fumbled through his pockets searching for anything he could use. His hands settled on a small metallic object which he pulled out of pockets.

"Is that a laser pointer?" Glimmer asked as she moved closer to take a look.

"Yeah! I found it on the floor earlier when we were still helping out and I brought it with me. I wanted to ask if it belongs to anyone but I guess I forgot. Do you think this will work?" He asked sheepishly.

"Well, only one way to find out."

Bow shrugged as he pointed the laser near Catra.

Everyone watched as Catra shot up and lunged at the red spot. Entrapta and Scorpia visibly looked disappointed. Adora was still staring blankly and Glimmer started laughing really badly when Catra chased the red spot around the tent. Bow was grinning as he waved the pointer around wildly, watching Catra trying her best to catch the moving red spot. A sudden thought struck him.

"Glimmer quick!" he exclaims. "Point it near me!" handing the queen the pointer.

Glimmer rolls her eyes and points it near Bow. Catra landed near him in one big leap.

"Omg! I can't believe I'm getting a chance to do this!" He squeals, putting a hand on Catra's head and softly petting her. She started purring, pleased at the feeling.

A few minutes later, Catra yawned and turned away from the touches.

"Oh! She must be getting sleepy again!" Entrapta explains.

They all watched as Catra padded over the tent, jumping onto one of Entrapta's many computer things. She stretched herself and promptly started drifting into sleep.

Everyone was surprised at how Entrapta didn't say anything or make a fuss when Catra spread herself all over Entrapta's precious tech. The purple-haired girl merely shrugged as she extended a purple hair tendril to gently rub it against Catra's head before turning around and aggressively scribbling down notes in the corner of her tent.

For a moment, everything was calm.

Until Glimmer noticed Scorpia trying to sneak over to where Catra was snoozing at. As much as everyone loves Scorpia, it is also a well-known fact that the girl was not able to be sneaky at all. Glimmer turned to Adora. Adora hasn't spoken a word or even moved a muscle and it was seriously beginning to creep Glimmer out.

"Adora! Snap out of it" Glimmer exclaims as she shakes her friend violently.

"Don't you want your cat back?" she harshly whispered.

That seemed to have snap Adora back from whatever was going on in her head.

"But how..." she trailed off.

"Well, I don't know? What does she like?" Glimmer asked.

"Doesn't she like She-Ra's muscles? I've caught her staring at it a few times..." bow noted.

Adora seemed to pipe up at this.

"I'll give it a shot." she grins. Adora stretched out her hand and imagined She-Ra. Feeling the power course through her. She opened her eyes, satisfied when the ground seemed further away. She started making her way towards Catra in long strides, reaching her before Scorpia could. The poor girl seemed to deflate at the sight of She-Ra and averted her eyes.

She-Ra stood in front of Catra, who was back facing her and curled up into a ball on the computer.

"Hey, kitty..." She let out softly. No one needed to hear the nickname she reserved for Catra when they were in private.

She watched as Catra's ears twitched slightly, her form uncurling when she sat up and blinked slowly at She-Ra. She-Ra smiled and opened her arms.

"Come here. Come back to me." She whispers.

That seemed to do the trick as Catra launched herself at She-Ra, throwing her limbs around the taller girl before nuzzling her face into She-Ra's neck and mewling softly. She-Ra grinned as she reverted to into her other form, holding Catra tightly against her.

"Well then guys, we will be taking our leave now," Adora said, leaving the tent with a smug look on her face.

_I finally got what I wanted!_

Meanwhile Glimmer facepalms herself and groans. Trust Adora to leave them there after getting what she wants. There was an awkward silence in the tent and it was a few minutes before Bow spoke out.

"Catra won't be remembering any of this right?"

"There are cameras everywhere in my tent" Entrapta chimes out.

Bow grinned

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

**Back in Catradora's tent**

Adora swore she was on cloud nine. After stripping both of them down into their undergarments because that was what they usually slept in, she was lying on a thin mattress with Catra snuggling and nuzzling her. This did not happen often and she was definitely taking advantage of it.

Placing her hands on each side of Catra's face, she begins to rub the feline's ears.

_Oh wow, this feels great... She's so soft I could do this my whole life and never get tired..._

Catra starts purring as Adora continues her assault on Catra's ears.

_Catra's enjoying this too..._

Adora snickers and let her eyes wander down towards Catra's tummy.

_I wonder how this feels like..._

She decided to try something new and nuzzled Catra's fluffy tummy.

_God. If this is a dream, I hope I never have to wake up from it. This feels like heaven._

After she decides she has had enough for the night, Adora wraps her arms around Catra, pulling the girl near her chest which Catra immediately snuggles into. She dips down and placed a small kiss on Catra's nose.

"I love you" Adora whispered to Catra.

"Mhmm... wuv you too Adowa"

Adora chuckles lightly before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

The next morning, Catra woke up feeling oddly refreshed.

She glanced around and found Adora getting dressed in the corner.

"Morninggg" Catra drawls out pulling her shirt and tights on.

She approaches Adora and they share a peck.

Catra noted that Adora seemed to be in a strangely good mood this morning.

"Did anything good happen yesterday? You seem to be in a great mood." She asks.

"Oh, it was great." Adora beams out as she took Catra's hands and led her out of the tent. Catra shrugs. If Adora was happy then all is well.

They walked through the strangely quiet campsite.

"Hey! Where did everyone go? Did we miss the morning meeting?"

Catra was about to tell her they were definitely earlier than the agreed timing and everyone was probably still sleeping until she heard giggles coming out of Entrapta's tent.

"Come on. I heard noises over there." she grabbed Adora's hand and they walked towards the tent.

She peeled the entrance to the tent open and stepped in. What she saw next made her freeze.

The Princesses, along with their partners were huddled together and watching a video together.

A video about Catra.

"Wait." She thought. Her face turning red. "When did this happen?"

She turned to look at Adora who was looking anywhere but at her.

Catra opened her mouth to speak but before she could get any words out, she was interrupted.

"AWWWWWW"

Catra turned back to the screen and to her horror, the scene playing out on the screen right now was about her.

HER.

CUDDLING.

SHE-RA.

AND PURRING.

SHE-RA.

And so Catra screamed at the one person she knew who had the tech to actually do this.

"ENTRAPTA!"

"Oops"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Bonus:

Catra swears she doesn't remember those things happening. It must be a mistake! Either that or it's fake! That definitely did not happen.

"Yeah it must be a mistake" she muttered as she walked around Fright Zone alone, searching for things to do.

Meanwhile, she was unaware of the fact that after she ran out from the tent in embarrassment, Perfuma and Scorpia led everyone else to the place they found the catnip growing at.

Catra's peaceful days were about to end.


End file.
